Clove's life
by Anchy1997
Summary: Travel through Clove's life with Cato alongside her. Rating T because of death.
1. Chapter 1

LIFE

Rain. District 2 being so far in the north is known by it's frequent rain. Everyone hates it, but me. I love it. It is pure, it cleared every bad thing out of my mind. Like the fact that soon I'm going to be killing a bunch of kids, probably including the guy I kind of like.

"I love the rain." I blurt out.

"Me too." he replies.

"No you don't. You're just saying that because I said that."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I remember our first meeting." A 3 years old flashback finds it's way into my mind. It was raining heavily for 3 days in the District but that didn't stop me from being in the Training Centre in 4.30 a.m. I loved it there, it was where I released my feelings. My training mentor Brutus came in just as my knife stuck in the head of my target.

"Well done, Larson. Any better and you'll be better than I am." I'm shocked by the statement because I barely turned 12 and he's been training with knife twice as many years.

"Larson, I want you to meet someone. Enobaria told me about her student and she was you to meet him. He's 15 and not one single person stands a chance against him. No one lasted longer than a minute in the combat with him." He takes my hand and leads me to the lounge room.

"Wait there!"

"Yes, mister Brutus." I say and watch Enobaria walk in the room. Vicious.

"Nice to meet you, lady Enobaria."

"You must be Clove, am I right?"

"Yes, lady Enobaria." What confuses me is that there is no 15-year old boy near her. Just as I think about that a tall, strong, blonde haired, blue eyed boy walks in running.

"I hate rain! Lady Enobaria, sorry I'm late. The street was blocked." Blond locks cover his forehead, water dripping down his face. Blue eyes filled with hate. I see my competition. Someone I have to beat. Three years later and one look in those eyes makes me regret volunteering. His eyes full with love now look at me at the mention of our first meeting.

"You're right. I hated it. But now I love it. It reminds me of someone. So pure, so innocent like the way that person looks around me."

Somehow I know he's talking about me. But I'm not the person he sees. I'm a vicious, ruthless murder, volunteering for the Games. I remember when it started, when I got confidence in myself. It was a day after we met. Enobaria brought Cato to fight me. Hand-to-hand. No weapons. Just like the way my father won 54th Games. Games in which the Gamemakers declined weapons. Only food. Nothing else. I was trained in the combat by him. Not by Brutus, not by Enobaria. By my dad. So I took on Cato. Both he and Enobaria thought he would win, but Brutus knew what would happen. In the matter of ten minutes Cato was on the ground, with me pinning him and holding an imaginary knife on his throat.

"Dead!" I yell.

Ever since that day he trained and trained, demanding a rematch every single day. I somehow managed to refuse every day. He is going to get his chance. In a week. In the arena. I'm brought back in the reality by Cato's frown.

"You know if I die in the Games I want to die in the rain." I say daydreaming.

"You're not going to die. I am. Just promise me that you'll wait for the rain to kill me. Please, promise." He replies

"You know I can't promise that because I couldn't kill you. Not now, not ever, Cato. I don't even know why you volunteered when I was up there."

"Becaus-" He's cut off by the stop of the train and the screaming of the people I hate. People who are going to bet on when I die.


	2. Chapter 2

DEATH  
"Cato, we are stronger together. We would take down everyone who shows up." I say pleadingly.

"We'll be fine, Clove. We are going back. You know that. This is just going to speed things up. We'll be back in 2 in the matter of days." He reassures me.

"Fine, go look for Lover Boy. I'll take care of Fire Girl. I'll give the audience a good show. Promise." I say. He turns around on his heels and starts walking away.

"Cato, promise you'll take care of yourself."

"I promise, Clove. You know I don't promise things I can't keep." I am a bit relieved. I know he never does that. I walk to the Cornucopia. It's going to be a fun morning. Silvery light starts to appear and I see that red head girl from five running out of the horn and away from the scene. I hope Cato runs into her and kills her. Two seconds later Fire Girl runs out to the table. I throw the first knife but she avoid the attack. She releases an arrow and it plunges into my left upper arm.

"Damn it!" Lucky I'm right-handed. I throw yet another knife and it cuts her forehead.

"Yes!" I plunge myself on her and in two seconds I'm pinning her like I was pinning Cato 3 years ago. I try to make her angry, reminding her of that tree kid, of Marvel's kill. I laugh as I take the knife and start cutting her around her lips but a force hauls me away from her and held me up in the two feet in the air. Thresh. He's holding me on the side of a tree, holding me by my neck. He starts yelling at me about the girl, drops me on the floor and continues yelling. I call the only one person I can think about now.

"Cato! Cato!" The pain in my voice is apparent.

"Clove!" I hear his hurt voice before Thresh brings a rock to my skull I fall down and try to say conscious until Cato comes. I dream of my rain.

"Clove! I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. I should have stayed." He starts crying.

"Shhh!... Cato.. no...it..wasn't your...fault. I'm...sorry you... never... got the...rematch. Keep your...promise. Win... for...me. I... love...you. Forever...I'll...wait...for...you." I feel my eyes flatter shut but I still hear him clearly.

"I don't care about the rematch, I would have lost anyway. I'll keep the promise. I'll win. I love you, from the first day, till the last. Forever, Clove. I'm sorry you didn't get to die in the rain. I'll avenge you. Wait for me. Keep me a place by your side, angel." I will, Cato, I will.

The canon booms and Clove has left this horrible place.

"Stay with me Clove! Don't leave me here! Please! Clove! The only reason I ever volunteered is to keep you safe I failed just I'll fail now. I feel it. But I promise you, you'll be avenged. I'll join you soon." He kisses her soft lips for the first and last time on this land. Next time he kisses her it will be in heaven. He removes her locks from her face, gently strokes her beautiful face and his eyes turn into those Clove saw three years ago. Only with Clove were those eyes filled with love. Now they are filled with hatred as he races after the boy who killed his beautiful angel.


	3. Chapter 3

REUNION

I wake up in an unknown place. Without a dent in my skull. Not a single bit of dirt, not a scar. I am dressed in a beautiful white gown as I see every person from the Games. All the people I killed, all the people I wanted dead but not one of them feels hate towards me. No hate, no anger. Only love, hope. Everything is white, beautiful. Everyone is friends. I see Glimmer and run in her arms. Someone I know. Someone I like. Someone I was friends with.

"Hey Clove. I missed you." I see Marvel beside her and hug him.

"Oy Clove. You're strong, know that?" I smile. I see Melanie and Flynn.

"Guys, I haven't seen you in so long." I hug all four of my friends and go up to the boys from district 7 and 9.

"I'm really sorry. I regretted everything as soon as I stepped on that stage in my district. I wanted to get back just as everyone of us did. I did what I had to do. I'm really sorry." I say regretfully.

"We know. No one blames you here." The boy from 7 says. I feel hope and forgiveness in his voice. I'm glad. In the distance I see Thresh walking in. He looks nice, clean and friendly. I see Rue run in his arms like she saw an older brother.

"How come he came so fast?" I ask Melanie.

"Time runs faster here. It's already passed two days on the Earth." She explains slowly. I see the red-head girl appear. The boy for her district walks to her. They were obviously good friends. He hugs her and they walk over. I keep looking at the mist on the edge waiting for Lover Boy and Fire Girl but instead I find myself staring at the most beautiful blue eyes, eyes I loved, full of love and hope. I run towards him almost at the same speed as he does toward me. I jump into his arms and he twirls me around.

"Clove! You did it. You kept me a place." He says as he slowly puts me down and buries his face into my hair.

"Cato! I missed you! I'm glad you didn't win. I couldn't stand waiting for you so long!" I say happily. He lifts his head up and looks into my eyes and I tremble just by looking into those piercing blue eyes. He strokes my face just like he did after I died. I run my hands though his hair as he lifts his thumb and supports my chin with it. I raise on my tiptoes and he kisses me. It feels like hours, days, years before we break apart.

"I love you, Cato. Forever." I say, waiting for more.

"I love you too, angel. Always have, always will. Forever." He says as he lifts me up, wraps my legs around his waist and kisses my passionately.

"And look who mocked Lover Boy!" Glimmer says jokingly. Both me and Cato burst out laughing.

"Forget her. We'll have time to mock her, angel." He says as he turns my head to face his eyes again. I kiss him once more and realise I have the rest of the time to spend with my prince. Just as he said, all in white, forgiven, waiting for him, loving him, in his arms, forever.


End file.
